


supermassive black hole

by heartcutout (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Songfic, all narrative basically lmao soz, chaotic neutral power couple, if u squint, they could've been so cool ryan murphy wyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heartcutout
Summary: michael and madison find each other inexplicably drawn to one another. chaos ensues.





	supermassive black hole

**Author's Note:**

> never thought that id ever say in a million years that id feel compelled to write american horror story fanfiction… but sometimes life hits u like that u kno.
> 
> anyways dont touch me they had serious power couple potential im so pressed.
> 
> (this is so ooc man im sorry) but yeah. pretext is that they started hooking up sround/after ‘boy wonder’. not beta'd (you can tell lol) and based off of the song supermassive black hole by muse.
> 
> full playlist for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/user/eajnnr1g9yyibil2w7cqm3lwz/playlist/0xKM1Xq7gdoWgBbnGAHXcG?si=3-O5hEZ0QxKMyH4eKEpEbA

He teases the bitterness and frustration out of her and she teases the humanity out of him. Both aspects of themselves that they would rather bury. Leave ignored and forgotten yet pull to the surface. Like magnets, they are drawn to one another in ways they can't really explain; ways that they can't really control. It all started with their first encounter in hell; Michael senses something dark within her and Madison something delicious within him. Since then they've been at a tedious game of cat and mouse. It's always something with them, it's taking and taking and taking; who wields the most power over who. That is, until it isn't. Not really. Michael picks apart her darkest thoughts and fears until there's nothing left. He strips her down to the bone and familiarises himself with every nook, every corner.

And then she starts to do the same.

It takes time. He wears his mask of disinterest and he wears it well, but once in a while it cracks under her hands. She catches glimpses of his vulnerability rearing it's ugly head before he so quickly locks it away. It's the first time she sees something real in him, and that's when she decides she wants to stay. To drink in the sight. To see it all.

******

Mdison is fun. Sure, there's the physical aspect of whatever it is they're both caught up in but Michael can't remember the last time he’d been in the company of someone he deemed an equal; someone who understood. She's sharp, cutting, and smarter than she makes known. She wields this whole bitchy school girl attitude which he'd first found irritating as a weapon, uses it to her advantage. He knows he's getting in too deep, that the last thing he needs is a distraction, but he doesn't care. What lays under her exterior entices him. Underneath that all there's a darkness. He watches as it grows with almost a giddy excitement, nurtures it, wants to be there when it breaks through. That's when he decides he wants her to stay; wants Madison to be by his side when the time comes. They don't compliment each other, they clash. Their powers don't compliment, they play off of another. Michael's suspects that if they weren't so well acquainted they'd be at each others throats. He doesn't care anyways. Things were getting too easy, he could do with a little chaos.

Desire, to him, had never been anything more than a tool like any other. Something he used to manipulate the circumstances to his advantage. A means of worming his way under a persons skin: taking them apart piece by piece whilst they're begging for more. It’s different with her though. Flaming hot tendrils of want and need lick at the cavern in his chest with a level of intensity that it has him reeling at how human it all is. He thinks about her departure from Hawthorne in a couple of days. Thinks about how short a time it is and already she has him almost wrapped around her finger. He tries to hate it.

*******

So when he resigns, gives in, seeks her out after the witches leave she's shocked. He doesn't need magic to read the hostility in her eyes. Sbe's angry, but not afraid. Resilient if anything, unfazed — and Michael can't lie, he admires her for it. To her, what she learnt at the Murder House doesn't scare her. Some of it she already knew from the nights she'd spent shrouded in darkness, laid by his side whispering secrets against each other's skin. The rest she could piece together. It didn't come as much of a shock as it should've, if anything it made her feel mad. For him, for all the shit he'd been through (she understands, finally, why he is the way he is) but also at him. It’s what he planned to do that got to her.

“I dont hate my coven—” she begins, unsure of where else to start.

He cuts her off. “Could've fooled me.” he bites with distaste.

“You swore you were going to kill us all. It doesn't matter what I think about them. That's fucked, Michael.”

He moves towards her, all graceful and feline and grasps a loose lock of her blonde hair around his finger. He twirls it around his finger and tucks it back behind her ear.

“Why would I bring you back,” he breathes, moving his hands down to her face, “Just to kill you?” He grins. “Seems like a bit of a waste.” 

Madison pushes away from him, eyes full of frustration. She's sick of his games, of acting as if they're not playing with literal life and death with one another. For once in her life she wishes that things could be simple; boring, even. Michael reads her silence. 

He takes a step back. “Fine then.” Straightens himself a little. “Come with me.”

“What?” She spits.

“Come with me.” His voice cracks on ‘Come’, it doesn't seem to phase him but she can't help but think he sounds petulant — like a child. “I’m wiping the slate clean. I need people to start over.” He says as though it's that easy: as if he's not asking her to leave behind everything she's ever known.

Trailing a hand up her neck, he promises her the world, a new world. A throne at his side. Whispers into her ear wishes of destruction and salvation, of passion and chaos. His hands find her chin. He cups it, and tips her head forwards; their eyes lock. And it's tempting, so tempting. She closes her eyes and bites back tears. A place where she isn't anyone's second best. Isn't disposable, left to rot. Michael watches the rise and fall of her chest as she sucks in a deep breath. She opens her eyes.

“And my sisters?” That pain is gone as quickly as it's came, replaced with skepticism now. Michael grins.

“I’ll spare them…” He tongues his cheek. “If that's what you want.”

It’s not a question, it's a statement, and Madison knows what he's implying. And knows why he is too, but still, it bothers her. He’s listened to her drone on about them all but still, contrary to whatever he may think, she still cares about them, deep deep down.

“It is.” She crosses her arms. It's her turn to act childish.

He spreads his wide before clasping them behind his back. The gesture seems to scream ‘so be it’. It's so characteristically Michael that Madison fights the urge to smirk. It's not appropriate in the slightest but she can't hide the part of her that missed him — even after all that Murder House bullshit.

So it's settled. They agree to part ways. It feels like an ending but Michael swears it's a new beginning; that once he finds her again she'll understand that he's doing what's right for them all. She's starting to think he's full of shit, but she likes him enough to let it slide. That doesn't change the fact that she feels dishonest playing for both teams. She convinces herself she's doing her sisters a favour by keeping them out of the way, stopping any of them from getting hurt, but still, she doesn't know how they'll handle it. Then again, she thinks, she managed going to hell and back twice. Those bitches could get over a little betrayal. 

********

So when she waltzs into Outpost Three with her sisters and continues up the stairs, past them all to stand by his side, she should feel bad. Hell, she should feel awful. But she doesn't: not really. She saved all their asses. They were all going to live: the same couldnt be said for many others. And honestly, if they weren't too busy fussing over all this Supreme shit they'd have noticed that one of their own was in cohorts with the literal devil. She looks up at Michael, who looks so much like a stranger to her and so much like the boy she knows, the boy that brought her back all those years ago, and smirks. All things aside, she'd missed him. He softens when their eyes meet. She hears her sisters’ shouts, protests, questions from down below. she ignores them.

“My wicked little witch.” He says with a fond sigh. She can't help but smile at that.

Madison always thought the world would end with a bang, not like this. She'd been drawn to Michael inexplicably, had been from the very day he'd pocketed her soul and brought her back to life: the stranger, who'd done more for her than anyone ever had. This didn't feel feel like sparks or flames, this felt as though things had been set on this course since before any of them even knew it. Like everything was slowly being pulled to one point, being consumed, kind of like a black hole. Michael takes Madison’s hand. She decides that if this is what the end feels like, maybe she doesn't mind it after all.


End file.
